With the development of electronic technology, electronic devices are becoming more widely used, and can implement more and more functions. Among others, an information processing function, such as data collection and storage, can be implemented by the electronic device.
However, in the convention, in a case where the electronic device performs information processing, different processing of the electronic device on information requires different operations, and which need to be implemented in different operation interfaces. For example, in a case of image collection, there is a need to start a camera to trigger collection of images and store the collected images; and in a case of viewing images, there is a need to start an image viewer to trigger acquisition of the stored images and output the acquired images, to view the images. Therefore, in the convention, for the different processing on information, there is a need for a user to operate the electronic device repeatedly, and at least multiple or multi-group physical buttons or virtual controls are required, resulting in many operating steps and high operation complexity. For example, in one information collection method, there is a need to start at least a user interaction interface for information collection, so as not to display the display content in the current interface for the electronic device; thereafter, the data collection and storage the like may be implemented by operating the user interaction interface, resulting in a low information processing speed.